The Dragon Goddess
by SoObsessedWithShiro
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with Team Natsu, only to be reminded that she is barely a help on missions. She then leaves Fairy Tail for quite a while in hopes of making herself stronger. One thing led to another and soon Lucy was known as The Dragon Goddess, slayer of not dragons or gods, but the dragon gods themselves. Lucy X OC because she is immortal and stuff.
1. The Mission

**So, a new story! Yay~! Nothing much to say except enjoy the story while you still can…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Hey, Luce, let's go on a job!" Natsu grinned, slinging his arm around Lucy's shoulder, effectively startling her and almost knocking her milkshake out of her hand.

Lucy put down her milkshake and turned around to look at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu! Sure, I need to pay my rent anyway!" She smiled, making Natsu blush a little.

Natsu was confused at the sudden heat in his cheeks but brushed it off as some sort of weird fire from his fire dragon slaying magic or something. "Great! I've already picked out a job! Erza and Gray are coming with us too!"

Sure enough, the two mages were standing behind him. Erza spoke, "We'll meet at the train station in an hour. You should know what will happen if you are late." She finished with a glare, mostly directed at the two rivals, Natsu and Gray.

"Aye!" Natsu said out of habit. He called for Happy and the team left the guild.

The team arrived at the train station. Erza nodded in satisfaction at the punctuality of her members and they all went aboard the train after purchasing their tickets. Lucy settled down beside Natsu and laid his head on her lap as usual. She stroked his hair, and ignoring Happy's teasing, asked, "So, what's the mission about?"

Erza told her, "We have to defeat a dark guild in Hiroshima. It's just a small guild which was formed over the past few weeks and has been causing uncontrollable trouble in the town, but it is easy enough for all of us to take it down. The reward is 280,000 which should be easily divided in the team."

Lucy nodded in understanding. The duration of the train ride was spent in almost complete silence, except for the occasional conversations. Finally, after two hours, they arrived at the town.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, kissing the ground. "I am never riding a train ever again!"

Lucy shook her head, having seen this scene many times before. They went to a cake shop courtesy of Erza and took their sweet time (pun!) eating the cakes. They exited the cake shop about an hour later, which seemed almost impossible considering they had to compromise with Erza to get her to separate from her heaven on earth which involved the death of many, many heavenly strawberry cakes (does this sentence even make any sense?).

They finally reached the house of the client. Erza seemed to have finally calmed down and decided to take over the role of speaking to the client. The client went over the details and they set off for the dark guild safely hidden in the woods.

Once they reached the guild, Erza turned around to face Team Natsu. "Let's try a sneak attack. Gray and I will attack from the front while Natsu, Lucy and Happy will attack front the back. You three will be the ones to find the master while we hold off the other members. Clear?"

"Got it!" Lucy replied while Happy answered with his signature "Aye!" and the boys nodded their heads.

"Good, now!"

Erza and Gray burst through the front doors while the other three made their way to the back door. There were a few members they had to go through but they fought them. It wasn't easy but they got through the fights with relatively no injuries sustained. They went upstairs and found someone who was presumably the master inside one of the rooms.

Natsu had broken down the door that led inside the office. "We're here to take down your guild!" he said in determination. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The attack hit the hulking figure but only mild burns appeared. "You think my own attack can hurt me much? I use fire magic too!" he chuckled. "Red Fire!"

"That's Romeo's magic!" Natsu shouted as Lucy dodged the attack that was coming straight at her. She was then hit by the next attack, except it was blue fire, a very strong flame that caused Lucy to scream as 3rd degree burns appeared on her body. "Lucy!" He gritted his teeth and charged at the master, shouting, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

They were locked into a fierce battle. Lucy got up painfully and tried to get behind the master to help Natsu in his fight. Before she could do anything else though, the master was quickly defeated. "Yes!" Natsu shouted in success.

"Good job, Natsu!" Lucy cheered, trying hard to hide her disappointment. She was unable to help in a fight _again_. This had happened for so many times she didn't have any more fingers or toes to count.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "Now, let's go!"

They went down to see that Gray and Erza had just defeated all of the members. Lucy's heart sank even further. Natsu reported the battle and the two of them looked pleased, while Lucy stayed behind a little, trying her best not to sulk.

They returned to the client's house, got the money, went to the cake shop, spent hours there and got on the train home again. Everyone was pleased that nothing much was destroyed for once and was able to get the entire reward except Lucy. She looked down on Natsu's soft, pink hair and tried not to think about the battle and worry Gray or Erza.

Gray was asleep. Erza was happily eating her cake, but stopped abruptly when she saw that Lucy was down in the dumps. She frowned and said, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"E-Eh?" Lucy looked up, startled. "Oh, hey, Erza, I was just thinking. What made you ask that?"

"You weren't stroking Natsu's hair as usual," Erza pointed out.

Lucy blushed. "I, well, just, there's nothing, really!" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

Erza raised an eyebrow but decided to begin eating her cake again; looking up to monitor Lucy's actions once she had lost her attention. She saw that Lucy was really upset. She looked down onto her cake and realized that she had eaten fifty cakes. She then looked at Lucy and decided to do what her heart was telling her to.

She fed Lucy her cake. Lucy gulped down and looked at Erza in shock. "E-Erza?!"

Titania smiled at her little sister figure. "Do you like it?"

Lucy blushed and said softly, "I-I do…"

Erza sat back down again, glad to see that Lucy had taken her mind off of whatever she was thinking and was instead thinking about what had just happened. She felt pleased with herself that she was able to cheer up one of her most precious friends with her beloved cake. She went back to her cake again, now having nothing worrying her at the moment.

Lucy thought, '_If there's anything I didn't expect to happen for the next twenty years of my life, it would be that Erza shares her cake. Stranger things probably have never happened…_'

And try as she might, she failed to get her mind off of the strange incident.

**This is kind of an epilogue to start off the story, so don't be bothered if you think it's too short. The action will come soon. For now, enjoy this chapter! The next one will hopefully come up soon. **

**Have a great day, everyone~! **


	2. Leaving

**It's a new chapter! Yay! I hope all of you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Until later that night, of course.

Lucy lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling unblinkingly. It was _impossible_ to sleep. She had gone to get herself a glass of milk, ran around her apartment, went outside and walked to the Fairy Tail guild but nothing worked. She rolled over so that she was lying on her side and shut her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep but of course, it didn't produce the results she wanted.

Natsu and Happy weren't in her apartment for once. A few minutes after returning from their mission, they had managed to get themselves in deep trouble with the Titania by eating her cake supply. She did not know what made them even think of it, but she suspected Gray having something to do with it. After all, they _were _rivals.

She thought about Natsu and Natsu only. Did she like him? Sure, she blushed around him sometimes, but she felt nothing else around him. Maybe Mira was just trying to mess with her brain and making her think she liked him. She had been trying to get her a boyfriend ever since she met her.

Lucy turned to her right side and positioned herself into a more comfortable position. She let out a sigh and let her mind wander again. Was she even going to get a boyfriend? Being the hopeless romantic that she was, she desperately hoped so. She wanted to meet The One She wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone that she loved, instead of living out the rest of her days with only her friends. Sure, she loved her friends, but she wanted a husband.

Her thoughts then wandered to the dreaded Weak Lane. Was she weak? She was almost no help at all on any of the missions she had gone on. She thought about the missions she had gone on and her mind was made up. She was going to tell Master Makarov her decision first thing tomorrow morning.

Finally, after minutes of going through her possible boyfriend list, she fell asleep at almost the crack of dawn.

She arrived at the guild almost two hours later. Everyone seemed to have already arrived. She greeted and waved at everyone, smiling. They returned her greetings. She then headed to the bar for her usual pick-me-up.

"Mira, a strawberry milkshake, please!" Lucy called the white-haired barmaid.

Mira replied with her usual smile, "Coming~!"

Her drink arrived a few minutes later. Mira wiped the section of the bar to the left of her and said, "So, Lucy, are you going to do anything today?"

Lucy managed to tell her lie easily. "Nothing much. Do you have any new gossip?"

Mira giggled and looked dreamy. "Well, Gajeel is making a move on Levy~"

Lucy almost dropped her drink in shock. She looked around, trying to contain her excitement. When she saw the iron dragon slayer had his arm slung around the blue-haired bookworm protectively and blushing a little as the solid-script mage told him something with a blush on her cheeks, she let out a tiny squeal. Considering she had let it out with a strong amount of restraint, it was pretty good.

Mira giggled again. "I saw Gajeel kiss Levy on her forehead just now, too." She then went starry-eyed at the mental image.

Lucy also had her own mental image and had to cover her mouth to hide her squeal. When her little episode was over, she said, "Can't he just man up and give her a real kiss on her lips already?"

Elfman, who was just passing by, echoed, "Man!"

Mira had an evil look in her eyes. "I have a plan alright…and finally…one of my best couples will get together!" Mira then squealed, having gotten another mental image.

Lucy laughed. "Well, I'll see you later, Mira; I have to talk to the master!" With everything that was happening, she would have to leave now before it got even harder for her to leave.

Mira looked confused. "Why?"

"Um, nothing," Lucy smiled albeit sheepishly.

She headed up the stairs to her master's office. She readied herself quickly and knocked on the door. "Come in!" After hearing the familiar voice, she entered the office.

As usual, Makarov was busy with his huge pile of paperwork. He looked up and gave her a slightly tired smile. "What's wrong, child?"

Lucy shuffled her feet a little, something that she most likely has gotten from Wendy. "I…I want to…l-leave Fairy Tail for a while." It was very hard for her to say the sentence. Fairy Tail was her family, after all.

Makarov looked shocked. "Why?"

Lucy took a deep breath and said, "I just feel like…I am no help on missions. I know what you are thinking, Master, I'm not weak, so, let's just think of it as a long training session."

Makarov thought about it for a while and resigned. He should be a supporting father to his children. "How long are you going to leave for?" he questioned.

Lucy was slightly startled. She hadn't thought about that. She hesitated, "I'm probably going to leave for three or four years."

Makarov looked shocked again. It took a few moments for him to answer. "If that is what you wish, I shall let you leave. I do not need to take off your guild mark."

Lucy looked happier at the fact that she could keep her Fairy Tail insignia. "Thank you, Master. Thank you for your support. I _will _become stronger. My leave won't be for nothing. I will miss you, all of you."

"We will all miss you too," Makarov said, offering her a fatherly smile. "And I know it won't. Did you tell the others yet?"

"No," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I don't want to tell them."

"If that's so…" Makarov said thoughtfully. "I'll tell them after you leave."

Lucy looked teary-eyed at what he said. "Thank you, Master! I can't bear to tell them myself." She turned to leave and before she did, she said, "See you later, Master."

Makarov nearly cried seeing the back of his child. He said softly, "See you later, my child."

After a few minutes of thinking about, Lucy, he decided to go ahead and tell the guild. He left his office and jumped onto the banister, attracting the attention of his grandson, Laxus. "Brats!" he shouted. The powerful force of his voice earned him attention from his children. "Lucy has left Fairy Tail for a few years."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"She left to train," Makarov continued, "and none of you are allowed to go after her unless you want to experience The Punishment or my wrath. Respect her wishes."

Natsu was utterly baffled. "Luce…" he said quietly, and sat down onto a bench heavily, resting his head on the table. "Why…?"

Lucy was currently on a train, having packed her bags and sent them to the Celestial Spirit world. She was reading her book, unable to sleep once again, and was trying to get her mind off of her dear family. She got off the train once she saw that it was time to go.

She arrived at the weirdly named 'The Forbidden Forest'. Legend was that the forest was the home of some sort of strange god that lived there eons and eons ago and that Zeref was somehow linked to the entire thing. It was surely strange, and sounded far too dangerous, but she decided to trust her instincts and go with it, considering she had nowhere else to go in mind.

She walked on and on, effectively getting to the heart of the forest in a short amount of time. There was a place hidden by many trees but she successfully managed to get pass with the help of Taurus and his axe. She entered the hidden grotto to find the most unexpected thing she could've found at that time of the year.

A frozen pond.

She stared at it, shocked. It was not cold at all, yet the pond looked like it was safe enough to skate on. Gray would have been pleased to know this place existed. She smiled at the thought of one of her most precious friends. She stepped on the ice to prove to herself that it was very thick and indeed it did not feel like it was going to break anytime soon.

That theory flew out the window when she felt that the ice was going to crumble. She jumped behind, confused at what was happening. It didn't feel like the ice was crumbling by the sudden force of pressure. As a matter of fact, it had felt like something was going to _emerge _from the depths below. Her hand was instinctively placed on her keys, ready to pull one out if she needed to attack.

What came out was completely unexpected.

**Cliffhanger! It's not really a cliffhanger since most of you should know what is going to come out next, but hopefully my brain will be able to come up with something original that will make **_**your **_**theories fly in your faces. **

**Anyway~, see you and I hope you will all have a great day! **


	3. The Fifteen Gods and Goddesses

**Oh, what is this? An update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

An amazingly gorgeous creature with the looks of a Goddess.

Lucy was speechless. Even after a couple of minutes all she could manage was a "Whoa…"

The Goddess giggled. Lucy was further taken aback. Her giggle was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She had the most beautiful straight golden hair and kind, wisdom beyond her years golden eyes. Her hair was decorated with the most amazing jewelry, around her neck was a magnificent necklace of the stars and from her delicate ears hung a pair of gorgeous star earrings. Her dress was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was clothes fit for battle yet at the same time it looked normal enough to be worn to a ball. Her shoes were like glass slippers except they looked like they were made out of diamond.

And don't even get her started on her face and her body.

"Hello," her voice was soft and immensely pleasant to the ears. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy blushed at the fact that this goddess knew her name. "Y-Yes, and if you don't mind me asking…"

She giggled again. "Not at all, Lucy. I am Astraea, the Celestial Dragon Goddess."

Once again, Lucy was stunned into silence. She was actually standing in front of a _dragon goddess_. She immediately bowed down in respect. "Celestial Dragon Goddess Astraea."

"There is no need to bow down to me," Astraea spoke. "After all, you are the most powerful of all of us, _The _Dragon Goddess."

That sentence alone was enough to send her mind spinning in confusion. How was _she _a dragon goddess? She wasn't immortal by any stretch of the imagination. Astraea said with a smile lingering on her face, "It is simple. Your powers have been sealed by all of the Goddesses and the Gods ever since you were an infant. Furthermore, all Gods and Goddesses age until they reach the age of eighteen."

It took a while for Lucy to gather her thoughts and turn them into words. Astraea had been waiting patiently, sympathizing that this must be the weirdest day of Lucy's life. "B-but, what about my parents, my magic, my memories?"

"Your memories were sealed along with your magic. Your current magic was merely a cover for your true powers. As for your mother, she was defeated by the Dark Lord Zeref," Astraea ended with a sad smile. "Zeref is truly a powerful being. Layla was as well, but her power was outmatched slightly. Zeref has yet to recover from their battle. It has been seven years since then. However, the entirety of Zeref's power will return on your twenty-fourth birthday."

"Seven years…" Lucy muttered, but her words were heard.

"Indeed," Astraea confirmed. "Are there any more questions you need answered?"

Lucy shook her head. "None I can think of at the moment."

Astraea's smile widened. "Very well. All information about your training will be revealed just shortly. Before we can start your training, however, we have to awaken your powers. Follow me."

Astraea jumped gracefully into the hole in the pond. Lucy walked over to the edge and peered in nervously. Inside was an extremely beautiful glittering cave. The ground was ice and covered with half an inch of water.

"Just jump in, Lucy," Astraea's voice could be heard from a couple of feet away.

"O-Okay," Lucy replied slightly nervously.

Lucy calmed herself and jumped in. Surprisingly, the water did not splash. Pleased, Lucy followed the goddess. As she walked, she looked around, marveling the beauty of the cave. She also remembered that she was walking on ice. She was confused, but settled on the thought that it was the effect of her powers. Seeing that Astraea was far ahead, she jogged to catch up with her.

The cave widened into a big space. In the middle was strange yet beautiful markings surrounded by fourteen figures. They turned around with a smile on each of their faces.

"Lucy," they greeted in unison.

"You have come," a goddess with platinum blonde hair tied into a unique braid and striking icy-blue eyes said with an impeccable air of maturity. "I am Elsa, the Ice Dragon Goddess."

"After so long…" a god with silver hair and silver eyes trailed off with a fatherly smile. "We have finally found you, Lucy. I am Ogun, the Iron Dragon God."

"We have been waiting," a goddess with long, wavy sea-blue hair and sapphire eyes said with a hint of childishness. Her hair and her eyes reminded Lucy of the calming sea. "I am Mikyurea, the Water Dragon Goddess."

"You look different than I expected," a goddess with navy hair and sky-blue eyes mused. "I am Opia, the Sky Dragon Goddess."

"True that," a god with electric-yellow hair and yellow eyes agreed. "I am Perynmer, the Lightning Dragon God."

"You will regain your true appearance in a moment," a god with hair the exact color of pure light and eyes similar to his hair spoke. "I am Linux, the Light Dragon God."

"The ritual will be short, don't you worry," a god with purple hair and violet eyes assured Lucy. "I am Seidelwit, the Poison Dragon God."

"And it will be painless," a goddess with wavy emerald hair and forest-green eyes added. "I am Floriqui, the Nature Dragon Goddess."

"It is almost a blessing to finally meet you," a goddess with long and straight light pink hair and hot pink eyes said with a distinctive smile. "I am Miswa, the Mystical Dragon Goddess."

"For you have the power when we don't," a goddess with fuchsia hair and magenta eyes added. "I am Tinara, the Time Dragon Goddess."

"You are truly Layla's child," a god with raven-black hair and onyx eyes that rivaled Natsu's nodded in satisfaction. "I am Erebus, the Darkness Dragon God."

"It was a shame that your mother couldn't defeat Zeref," a god with grey hair and grey eyes with flecks of white said with a sad smile. "I am Kira, the Space Dragon God."

"Zeref would've been defeated if she could," a god with chestnut hair and russet eyes said grimly. "I am Jitureo, the Earth Dragon God."

"But we know that you have the power to defeat Dark Lord Zeref," a goddess with long, natural scarlet hair and crimson eyes finished with certainty. "And finally, I am Akari, the Fire Dragon Goddess."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Lucy smiled, looking at everyone. They all returned the smile; most of them wholly while a certain god gruffly.

"It is time for the ritual," Astraea announced. "Lucy, please stand there in the middle." She gestured to the markings. "As they said, it will end before you know it."

Lucy nodded and obeyed. She stood, waiting for everything to happen. They didn't waste any time. They chanted a string of intelligible words that gradually became understandable. And indeed, as soon as the ritual had started, it had ended. That was when power started flooding her veins.

The fifteen dragon gods and goddesses were left in awe as the light that surrounded Lucy faded and revealed a goddess more beautiful than any of them. The power was also monstrous and was just nearly enough to make them keel over.

"Her power…" Tinara said, stunned.

"It is substantially more overwhelming than Layla's power had been," Elsa agreed softly, her eyes trained on the newly unsealed goddess just like the others were.

"How-" Lucy was about to ask something but her voice stunned her. It sounded a lot more different than before. It sounded (she hates bragging)…more amazing than any of the other goddesses or gods voices. She looked around for a mirror and luckily there was a makeshift mirror of ice in the wall of the cave they were in. The figure inside shocked her.

Her golden hair was a lot more gorgeous and brighter than before and her hazel eyes looked a lot more amazing and were filled with kindness and warmth. Her hair was decorated with jewelry different than Astraea's that were a lot more magnificent. Her necklace and earrings were amazing and they matched. They looked like the symbols of different elements combined together. Her dress was also a combination of clothes suited for battle and a ball and it looked gorgeous. Her shoes were made of diamond but somehow looked even more amazing than Astraea's. Her body was also a lot sexier than before and rivaled Aphrodite's body (**A/N: I am not going to elaborate**). Her face was also more than fitting to be called a goddess's face.

"You look drop-dead gorgeous," Linux wolf-whistled with a grin.

Lucy's face turned twenty shades of red. She had been called pretty before, but never _drop-dead gorgeous_. "T-Thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed."

"This is what I expected," Opia said with a wide smile.

"You don't look quite the same as Layla anymore," Erebus commented. "But you do look stunning, and dare I even say, even more incredible than she had looked." He said with a playful crooked smile. Lucy blushed even more.

"Your voice is magical," Mikyurea said while giggling at Lucy's embarrassment. "As Miswa would say."

All the girls were now giggling at Lucy's expense, who was blushing and looked down at her feet. The boys were also chuckling and grinning. It was a moment before they could recover.

Lucy calmed herself and spoke, "So, can I never die?"

"Not through old age and sickness, no," Kira confirmed. "And because of your power, the things that you can be killed by are greatly decreased, such as fire and water. Soon your training will be clear. All of us will train you very hard, so you must prepare for a merciless training."

Lucy nodded, nervous at how she was going to fare in the training. "When will the training start?"

Akari grinned. "Now."

**I am finally done! It took a while for me to find all the elements I wanted for the gods and goddesses and thus it lengthened the time I took to complete the chapter. I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. **

**I know this is too soon, but please pick who will end up with Lucy. Will her lover be one of the gods or another OC? Please pick because I kinda have no idea. I might put up a poll. **

**Also, if you are going to review, please tell me what parts of her training you want me to show. If none of you are going to, I might just post a whole chapter of her training only. I am not forcing anyone to review or anything. **

**As always, have a great day, everyone! **


	4. Training (Part 1)

**This chapter will be hard for me to pull off since I'm afraid that Lucy will seem way too OP for your taste but feel free to tell me if she is and if you do please do tell me how I should change it because I won't if you won't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And please tell me if disclaimers are even used anymore! **

"Your first training will be with me," Astraea said.

The other dragon goddesses and gods looked slightly unhappy but left the cave for who knows what reason.

Astraea continued with a smile that seemed to forever be on her face just like most of the other dragon gods and goddesses, "Your first training will be the simplest physical exercise: running. As an introduction, you will have to run ten laps first so that I can judge your physical ability. After that, I will assign new laps within your limit."

Lucy could have sworn there was a glint in her eyes. She nodded in determination, "Alright! I will not disappoint you, Astraea!"

"I know you will never do that."

They returned to the forest and Lucy began. She ran with newfound power. Each step she took was like a walk on the most heavenly clouds and her energy was off the charts. Her feet seemed to carry her with a million times more force than before and the wind blew past her with incredible force. It seemed like only a millisecond had passed when Astraea called out for her to stop. But she did, albeit hesitantly.

Astraea looked impressed. "For starters, Linux, being a Light Dragon God, can run like the light. Second, you ran even faster. Your speed is excellent, Lucy. I can never hope to catch up to you."

Lucy blushed and grinned. "Thank you, Astraea. I did say that I will not disappoint you, right?"

"Correct," Astraea said as her smile widened. "And now, three hundred laps, please."

Lucy was _happy _at her request. She had longed to feel the wind again, and now she was given orders to and she will experience it thirty times longer. "On it."

Again, she ran like she was chasing light itself. Astraea had a pleasant time watching the dragon goddess zoom past her three hundred times in the past half-minute or less. Lucy looked more energized than ever when she stopped, finally satisfied with her exercise.

"It seems we won't have to work on your speed, after all," Astraea spoke and Lucy responded with a big smile of her own.

For one hour, they worked on physical exercises. In the end, Astraea decided that five hundred laps were enough for a warm-up every morning. Lucy will definitely welcome that every day.

First, they worked on magical training. Astraea taught Lucy every attack a Celestial Dragon Goddess had including the hidden techniques. Her training was done in a month, which was pretty quick, but as Astraea told Lucy, this was only the beginning.

As Lucy sat on her luxurious bed, she remembered one of the most destructive memories she had with Astraea, the person she now thought of as her new mother.

"_Today we will be learning one of the most powerful attacks you can learn. It is a hidden technique that even I had a lot of trouble with. It is called 'Starry Sky: Supernova'," Astraea said. "I am very sure you know what a supernova is, but just to clear it up, this attack is basically an explosion of colors and a lot of destruction. This is a very destructive attack that engulfs a large space and destroys everything within it, so it has the potential to kill. I trust you will use it in only the direst of times."_

"_To kill?" Lucy echoed. "I have almost never seen an attack that kills so easily."_

"_Yes, these attacks are quite rare," Astraea nodded. "But you will learn plenty of these attacks in your training so you must get used to it."_

"_I'll try," Lucy said with the slightest bit of hesitation. There were more attacks? How could she handle so much power? _

"_Let me conjure a sphere that will encase you and prevent you from causing destruction to the cave," Astraea spoke, getting ready. "And please do hold back."_

_The Celestial Dragon Goddess closed her eyes and stood up straighter than a pole. Her hands formed a sphere in which a glowing golden sphere appeared and enlarged until it was two times her size. The sphere covered Lucy completely and was transparent, allowing Astraea to see through. _

"_Imagine the energy of the sun," Astraea began. "Remember the energy that the sun radiates for you every day."_

_Lucy concentrated very hard. In her mind was the image of a sun, and energy that she imaged that the sun had was clear to her. _

"_Now take the energy, imagine it as a stellar explosion…and let it come out of you."_

_She pushed the sun away from the mind after having extracted the energy out of it. She was close to sweating at the effort she was exerting, but her powers and the coldness of the cave prevented her from doing so. She knew what a stellar explosion looked like, after having seen it herself when she was just a baby, and who knows indeed how she remembered, but she was grateful. She took the image, inserted the energy, and let it out as she has done with her other attacks. _

_Astraea wasn't expecting it to happen that week. In fact, she hadn't expected it to happen that very day. Actually, she didn't expect it to happen in her first try at all. But it did. Astraea wasn't letting her guard down when the attack happened, but her guard wasn't enough. It took almost all of her power to make the sphere last. Even then, the sphere was threatening to crack. The power was that destructive. _

_It seemed to be years before the power finally stopped. Lucy was panting slightly from the intense concentration she had. She was shocked at the power that it held. Never mind taking a life, it looked like it had the power to take out an entire army, especially since Astraea looked drained after her attack. _

_She hurried to check if her mother figure was alright. "Astraea, are you okay?"_

_Astraea was struck with a dizzy spell but she shook it off seconds after. She smiled weakly, "Yes, I am, don't you worry child."_

"_But I should!" Lucy protested. "Where is Opia? She should be able to heal you!" _

"_She'll come soon," Astraea assured. "I'll be fine now. I just need to sit down for a while."_

_Lucy helped Astraea to a smooth-looking rock. Astraea looked up with a more powerful smile, "Thank you, dear. I am very impressed. You have once again assured me that you will never cease to amaze me. It had taken me two weeks to perform that spell. You truly have talent, and as Erebus had said, you have even more talent than your mother did."_

_Lucy gave her a sad smile. "You keep talking about my mother…was she precious to all of you?" _

"_Very," Astraea said with eyes that looked to the past. "She was like you in many ways."_

_Lucy sat down and crossed her legs. She said happily, "Please, tell me more."_

_Astraea laughed. Her laugh was a lot more wonderful than her giggles. "Gladly."_

Lucy smiled sweetly. That memory was one of her most precious memories, and she had no doubt she would make many more with the other dragon gods and goddesses.

**This is just a short little chapter to satisfy all of you for the time being because I still have kinda no idea who I should pair Lucy with… But I will tell you this. **

**For some reason, when I reread Erebus's sentence about Lucy looking more incredible than her mother, I felt some sort of spark that made me want to pair them together…weird~ XD So I hope this will inspire the fangirls and fanboys within you and let you feel what I feel and maybe we can reach some sort of compromise. **

**PLEASE AT LEAST READ THIS PART! I NEED HELP!**

**So, the ultimate question, who will Lucy end up with? Erebus? Linux? Some random guy who will come on his horse and sweep her off her feet and take her hand in marriage? Zeref?**

**Who knows, but until then, I bid you adieu and have a great day. **


	5. Training (Part 2)

**A new chapter! Here ya go. Take it or leave it. By the way, I have no pictures. I made up **_**everything**_**.**

Lucy's training with Miswa was certainly memorable. Her magic was something she had never heard of before, unlike Fire Dragon God slaying, Sky Dragon God slaying and Iron Dragon God slaying, which all three were similar to Natsu's, Wendy's and Gajeel's powers. Even Time Dragon God slaying she had an idea of, which was slightly similar to Ultear's.

Her training went a little bit like this.

"Lucy, time to get up!" she would say when it was four in the morning.

"It's time to eat!" were her words at two in the afternoon.

"Alright then, time to sleep!" her words exactly at midnight.

She was a damn slave-driver.

Because of her Preparations for Hell, as Lucy liked to call her training with Miswa, she was able to complete her training in a week. And she would be damned if she didn't take a day's worth of rest after her training.

She wouldn't have needed that rest if Miswa hadn't taken away her godly powers for the duration of her training.

"You need to be prepared for everything unexpected," she would say simply. "Expect the unexpected."

She was actually the one who invented that phrase, which didn't shock Lucy at all. She _was _a goddess, and a dragon goddess at that. Whenever Miswa said that, Lucy felt the urge to punch her in the face and ask her if she expected _that_.

And don't tell anyone, but she did. Once. And Miswa did expect it. She smiled and said, "I'm proud of you." What else could you have expected from someone who created that annoying phrase? Miswa made the antics of her partners seem very little. Hell, it seemed her temper had shortened, too. She did always value her sleep, even more so when Natsu woke her up with his strong fire 'cologne', as Mira had said, being the matchmaker that she was.

All that thinking about Fairy Tail made her miss her family. What were they doing? How much did they miss her? She was starting to feel homesick, too, in sleepless nights. But the next day would come and her thoughts would be focused on her training and her new family instead. And she was grateful for the distractions.

Miswa had a tendency to confuse people with her cryptic sayings. Knowing that Lucy was not as bright as the other dragon gods and goddesses just yet, she occasionally took a whole morning and night to educate Lucy on the wonders of this and that. And although Lucy was interested, some were admittedly things she could live her whole life without knowing.

For instance, she had once drilled the history of shoelaces into her. How the end of the shoelace was called aglet and all that. She could have happily lived her life without needing to know that, but Miswa seemed to think being a dragon god meant that she had to know everything. So she shut the fuck up and tried to pay attention, but ended up with her mind drifting back to Fairy Tail again with no distractions present.

And oh, look, she had already forgotten what the end of the shoelace was called.

Miwa would notice and the next thing you know, POP QUIZ, YAY!

'Define shoelaces.'

'Define soles.'

'Define souls.'

'Define life.'

'Define existence.'

And what do ya know…

'What is the end of the shoelace called?'

Lucy swore these were the questions, but then again, she had been too tired to remember. She faintly remembered one of her answers…

"Shrek is love, Shrek is life."

Her memories with Linux had been far happier, admittedly. While the light dragon god was as arrogant as Sting seemed, he was a sweet guy.

And by sweet, she meant sweet.

He would always buy her Skittles and Ferrero Rochers every time they completed a portion of the training, sometimes even going as far as to kiss her on the forehead or on the cheek. He would quickly pull away and they would both blush.

"T-Thanks," she would say softly, looking away shyly and cursing her reddened cheeks.

"A-Anytime," he would say, stammering a lot more that she would have.

Those were one of her most awkward yet romantic situations, and she treasured them, probably a lot more than she should have. One day, she had blushed so much she decided to go to the local love doctor.

That person was Akari.

"You definitely have a crush on him," she said with certainty. "I would know. Believe it or not, Seidelwit was like that to me. He was an adorable little fucker." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Still is." She added quickly.

"So, what should I do?" Lucy said, resigning to the fact. It was pointless to deny it, and she, not being as dense as Natsu, knew it.

"Wait for him to make a move," Akari said with flair. "The boys are the ones who should make a move. They're boys, damn it. Besides, isn't it cute watching them try to work up the courage to ask you out?"

She had a point. Linux blushing and stuttering was like a puppy looking at you with those eyes.

"It's not really getting anywhere, though," Lucy sighed.

"Patience is key, patience is virtue and whatnot," Akari said, batting her hand slightly. "It only took two years, anyway."

"Two years?" Lucy gasped. "I can't take two years of blushing like that! I won't survive!"

Akari summoned a straw out of nowhere and shoved it in her face. "Take this straw and suck it," she said. "I blushed so damn much, I looked like a fucking Christmas tree. Your blushing is nothing compared to mine."

Lucy found it hard to believe that this fiery, competitive, arrogant and expletive-using goddess was capable of blushing fifty shades of red, but what can't she believe these days? Nonetheless, she resolved to accept that they would continue blushing and…'flirting' for a while. She could never summon her courage to take him out on a date.

So she took the straw and sucked it.

Elsa was certainly an amazing goddess. She was possibly the most mature of them all, and probably the most powerful. She wore an amazing gown and her hair was perfect. Castles rose up from the ground easily with one single price: they had to be ice. And she could create minions as easy as eating ice – for her, at least – and one in particular was an oblivious snowman named Olaf. He always had a cloud with him, but it was mainly there to keep him alive where the cold was lacking. They were an odd pair.

Elsa was so powerful Lucy could only be on par with her when using her ice powers. When it came to fire powers, however, it was a somewhat different story.

Lucy had to live in one of Elsa's best ice castles until she could make a castle of her own, easily. That took three months. It wasn't easy to conjure a castle from the ground up, but she managed, and she was shocked when she did.

She grew to be proud of it, and decided to live in there for the rest of her training. She made it as fancy as she could. Even her bed was made of snow. Everything was so cold she eventually passed it off as normal temperature, although luckily fire was still no problem.

She created her castle as near to Linux's place as she possibly could without coming off as suspicious. Fortunately Linux seemed more happy than curious, so she was positive she made the right choice. While her castle was made near Akari's place, the heat seemed to do nothing to penetrate her icy walls.

With the creation of her magnificent ice castle, she grew closer to Linux. Linux was an interesting dragon god, that's for sure. He was the most handsome guy she knew, too.

And with hope in her heart, she waited for the day he would finally ask her to be his lover.

**Finally done! My computer was actually taken away, so yeah… Linux turns out to be the winner of the poll, as of now, anyway. And the love doesn't end here. There will certainly be love problems in the future, as well as the battles and all. Zeref is about on par with Lucy now, so hopefully she will grow more powerful. **

**Should the next chapter be all about Fairy Tail? **

**Find out next time on the next installment of The Dragon Goddess. **


	6. Fairy Tail

**Omg new chappy what is this world I've been forced to live on wtf. **

Because of Lucy's training, Fairy Tail's mood has changed. It's not like Gray doesn't strip anymore, Erza doesn't eat her cake anymore or Juvia doesn't stalk her 'lover' anymore, not any of that cliché shit actually, they still did that but with less vigor than usual. Seven months later, however, they were pretty much back to normal except the fact that Lucy left was still fresh in their minds.

Natsu was naturally most affected by the event. He still fought and talked to everyone in the guild as usual. The difference was that he went on at least one mission every day that take up at least five hours each day since he didn't take the train. He went on difficult missions even, and with Lucy's leaving she also took away some of Natsu's kindness. That made him known newly as 'The Ruthless Salamander'.

These missions also made him become stronger but he refused to become an S-class mage despite the fact that he was now on equal footing with Erza and could take quite a hit from Gildarts before being defeated. No one knew because he became better at hiding his feelings.

It was another day without Lucy at the guild. Natsu walked with an even straighter posture on his way to the guild, making everyone think he was becoming mature when in reality he was still an immature idiot inside. Only Lucy can bring that side out of him now and sometimes even Gray because of his ability to provoke the pink-haired mage.

He smashed the door open, making the door fly and smack Erza's cake. Erza loomed over him with a threatening crack of the knuckles but he paid no attention, catching her fist with an uninterested look. That look changed into one of pain when he found himself suddenly on the floor, the back of his head smarting and Erza walking away with a huff.

Scratch what I typed earlier; he can't beat her when it concerns strawberry cake.

Natsu picked himself up with a groan and rubbed his head, wincing at the bump. _I hope Lucy won't come back soon because this bump isn't pretty. Wendy still hasn't mastered stuff like that yet since she's been concentrating on attack magic ever since she left. I'm proud of her though, she can really give me a decent beating. _

"Oi, flame-brain!" Gray swaggered up to him with only his Juvia boxers on. "I don't like the look of your face today."

"Oh yeah, ice princess, well I don't like the look of your boxers today," Natsu said, walking off to find someone to fight while Gray searched for his clothes to cover up his embarrassment. He could feel his Juvia sense tingling towards behind a pillar. Obviously that was Juvia stalking Gray again even though they were now a couple. He didn't expect anything new.

The people he usually picked a fight with had reduced, what with Juvia constantly dragging a still quite reluctant Gray on dates and with Gajeel and Levy always sucking face even if everyone was around. He really, really didn't want to intrude whenever they do that. For him it's gross watching other people do it, but he never actually did it himself so what does he know about sucking.

Gildarts was away on his mission as usual, Laxus was on his mission with the tribe as usual; actually basically everyone was on their missions except Gray, Juvia, Mira and himself. Erza had just gone on one in anger. These days everyone has been going on missions but he had no idea why. The only time everyone was around was at night at eight or something to have a small party and a huge brawl.

He sat on Lucy's stool by the bar and put his hands up to his face, trying to think. _Why is everyone going on missions again? Hasn't this happened before…? _Moments passed before he could recall. _Ooh yeah~ it's because-_

"Everyone is so busy preparing themselves so that they can be chosen to be an S-class mage, aren't they?" Mira asked with her usual bright smile, her hands busy wiping the bar clean, scrubbing at hard-to-get spots now and then. Her smile dipped into a frown when she sees that there was a huge crack in the bar. She sighed in anger. There must have been a brawl near the bar when she was either busy making her crap in the kitchen or serving crap to everyone. There's no other explanation so let's just go with that.

"Yeah," Natsu said, giving her as big a genuine smile as he could. Mira was basically like a mother to everyone and she is one of the people he owe the most for putting up a bright smile to light up the guild.

Mira propped her head on her hands and sighed thoughtfully. "Sorry Natsu, but I really wish Lucy was here."

She was looking at Natsu, but that was not really the case because in her mind she was looking at Lucy, the person who always sat in this seat. Sometimes she would make strawberry smoothies in the morning out of habit but Levy was always there to drink it up for her.

She smiled at the thought of Levy. She was one of the most peaceful girls in the guild and it was nice to have someone normal now and then. Lucy had always been that person but now at least Levy visit her often enough to make her stop missing Lucy too much. That also made Levy one of the most considerate people she knew. Lisanna and Wendy obviously helped too and she was grateful for the three of them.

Natsu kept his smile up. "Hey, I don't mind. Besides, it's not like she…you know. She just left to train. I respect her decision. But I always hope that I knew what was on her mind. I'm her best friend, and sometimes my thoughtless actions don't make her think that way."

Mira glared at him. "Don't think of that. You're obviously the most important person to her. I'm not just saying this because I'm a matchmaker. I'm saying it because it's true. You are. She really loves you and I can see it in her eyes every time. She's confused but she does love you." Her glare faded into a warm smile. "And I can see that you love her just as much."

Natsu thought better than to deny it and just thought about it. He became speechless for minutes and eventually decided to not say anything. Mira had gone on to sweep and mop the floors of the guild. He then went to the request board to choose the best mission he could find. He then headed towards the doors of the guild.

"Mira, you really are a mother to us," he said as he closed the doors. Mira looked up in surprise but it quickly changed to a bright smile. She was left humming as she swept, playfully eavesdropping on Gray and Juvia's conversation in a corner.

Happy had gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla so he was alone on this mission for once. It didn't matter, he loved Happy but when it came to battles all he did was support and fly him to places. Happy had saved him sometimes but it's not like he wanted any rescuing in the first place anyway. He was supposed to be the one to rescue everyone, especially Lucy.

He half-walked and half-ran to his destination which was not too far away but took him three hours to get to. He slowed down when he slowly arrived at the town and took a look at the mission. It required him to just take down a dark guild. Since there was no fancy thinking involved he was already pretty happy with it. Just because he became a bit more mature didn't mean it was up to the point he could calculate trigonometry and rocket science or whatever.

The talk with the client was boring. "He was a bunch of bullshit and horse crap," he muttered angrily. Okay, I lied, he was also a bit like Ichiya and kept boasting about his money and good looks but what got to Natsu was the fact that he kept talking about his wife. Natsu can admit that she looked beautiful but looked like shit compared to Lucy. He shook his head. _I really have to stop thinking about her. _

He put his hands in his pockets and tried to get his mind off of the incident earlier. It worked as it made him work his way into a relaxing mood, and he lost a bit of his straight posture but it was way too uncomfortable always standing as straight as chopsticks anyway. He also slowed down as he walked for the food in that town certainly smelled delicious.

In the end he went into a couple of stalls and got some fire chicken and fish balls on a stick which was a rare delicacy but rather delicious. He finished it off quickly but was already satisfied enough to make him put on a small genuine smile as he walked.

He finally reached the forest where the guild was located. For some weird reason dark guilds were always located in forests. Couldn't they be placed somewhere in town or something? _Oh yeah, because they're _dark _guilds. If Lucy was here to listen to my ramblings right now she would've kept shaking her head. _

He kicked the doors open, his hands still in his pockets. The men inside looked at him and scoffed. One shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you down!" Natsu shouted, his fists flying up in flames. "I'm fired up to take all of you on! Your stupid guild is going down!"

He punched and kicked everyone. Each person took three hits except some special ones who took five hits and managed to land a couple of hits on him. Those attacks had no effect on him though. He finally reached the master who was actually quite a wuss.

"S-Spare me!"

A Fire Dragon's Roar was all it took.

He left the guild with his hands in his pocket once more, the explosions going off behind him as he put on his sunglasses- actually no, I lied, sorry. He doesn't have any sunglasses, but he would put them on if he did. Cool guys don't look at explosions after all. Why explosions, you ask? Well, it's because of the oil barrels they kept stored inside. That's why the request asked to take down the guild. So that they can't farm oil anymore. Obvi.

The reward was a hefty sum. He took out a hand from his pocket to throw it up and down with it. He went into a couple of stalls and got some food again before deciding to burn any fat by running all the way back to the guild. It took one hour but he was only slightly tired. Useful for running away, which makes you wonder, doesn't it. No? Fine.

He had abandoned his posture so that he could run, but when he reached the guild his left hand was back in his pocket and his right hand was back to playing with the money bag. He kicked the doors open and called out.

"Hey, everyone, I'm-" he stopped short in his sentence. His spine straightened before he fell to his knees, the money bag having been dropped so that it could be caught by the floor as well (thanks floor you're always there for me).

He stared into the honey-brown eyes he had grown to love a long time ago, agape.

**A grape? No, just no. Ohmigosh this has been quite a chapter. Do you like the extra humor? No? Yes? Just tell me, I love knowing that people laugh because of me. I do want to become a funny YouTuber in the future, after all. Also I hope you like that it's the longest chapter you've read and it features Fairy Tail. Actually I bet you're not. Don't worry; you're not alone in this. I think of myself as a failure when it comes to word count as well. But fear not, maybe the chapters will be longer in the future. That was quite optimistic of me, wasn't it (that was sarcasm or at least a little bit anyway)?**

**Also, NO, this story was not hacked to become funny, believe it or not. **

**Bahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~**


	7. Such Drama

**So I hope you noticed the new cover. All rights belong to the one who made this picture. I really hope you don't mind because Lucy is looking great. **

Lucy looked at Natsu, her body frozen in shock. Since Lucy was currently at the center of attention, the entire guild noticed and decided to return to their original places, filling up the guild with chatter. Part of her mind thanked the guild but most of her attention was on Natsu, who had changed significantly for a little more than a year.

For a start, Natsu looked more independent. He still looked childish and had wrinkles near his eyes for smiling so much but he also had a stronger aura around him that suggested he was stronger. He also seemed a bit serious, which while Natsu had the capability to be serious before Lucy had left, it made him capable to go to great lengths in terms of adulthood.

"Hey, Luigi," Natsu started, the biggest grin crawling onto his face. His shock had completely worn off, relishing in the beauty of a changed Lucy who was still recognizable enough once looked at up close. For Natsu, it wasn't that hard because her eyes were the same as ever: big chocolate brown gems with life and experience in them. And now that she's back, she had a far larger aura of strength around her. Natsu didn't like that. He actually loved saving Lucy, and this made him feel a bit upset but Lucy's sudden return covered it up.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed a little in slight disbelief, shaking her head a little playfully. "I missed you." And with that, she gave him a hug. _A _friendly_ hug_, she thought.

Natsu laughed in happiness as he tightly hugged his best friend, his entire body almost engulfing the still-small body of Lucy. For a moment Natsu felt he was protecting her but when he finally pulled apart he saw the power that Lucy now held once again.

"Oi, flame-brain, are you done hogging Lucy?" Gray shouted, walking over.

"Shut up and go to Juvia, we're spending time together here, Gary," Natsu said in a bored tone. Gray fumed at the nickname.

"Gary?" Lucy laughed. That was another name to add to the list of ridiculous nicknames from Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah, once I actually tried calling him by his name, but I fucked up and called him Gary instead," he replied. "I've never seen him get so riled up. I mean, you never got this angry when I called you Luigi."

"Even if it's a boy's name," Lucy said teasingly.

"Well, you forgot to mention that I called you Nashi!" Gray said, butting heads with his lifelong rival.

"Stop using my kid's name to call me!" Natsu said, leaning back before leaning in again, this time with far greater force. "Ha!"

"That's where your hard head comes in handy," Lucy said, a sweat appearing from her head anime-style. "You've matured, but sometimes you act the same as ever."

"That's right!" Natsu said. "Besides, don't you like it when I'm acting like this?" he added awkwardly.

Lucy blushed, just a little. "Of course! That's what makes you Natsu!"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned and suddenly the awkward moment is gone.

Lucy is just slightly disappointed but quickly recovered, smiling warmly and savoring the moment. She looked around the guild and her smile grew wider. She was with her family again. She was about to excuse herself so that she could talk to the others when the doors slammed open, revealing a light dragon god and garnering the attention of everyone in the guild, for the doors were slammed open really hard, harder than the average slamming.

"Linux!" Lucy said, startled. "W-Why are you here?"

Linux suddenly appeared in front of Lucy. "Do you have any idea how I felt? When I just woke up and instantly I felt something bad was going to happen? Astraea was the one who had to tell me that you left!"

Lucy bit her lip and quickly explained, "But when I brought up the fact that I had to visit my old family, the Fairy Tail guild, you weren't so on board with the decision! You looked so upset so I decided not to tell you!"

At this point everyone was getting the hang of the conversation, and Natsu's eyes were narrowed. This action went unnoticed, however, as the two were paying their full attention to the conversation.

Linux sighed in exasperation. "And _you think_ you could just leave it to someone else to tell me that you actually left when you clearly promised me you wouldn't? _You actually think _I wouldn't come after you? _You think _that I don't care enough?" He then pursed his lips, as if stopping himself from blurting out whatever else that was on his mind.

Lucy found it odd but it didn't matter right then. "You don't understand…I…you're the most important to me…out of them." She didn't make any gestures to suggest she was also talking about Natsu but Natsu still grew suspicious anyway. His fists were flamed in jealousy. "I…don't want to see you upset anymore…knowing…" She gulped, her voice growing softer. "…that I hurt you…" She looked down onto the ground and finished, "I'm sorry."

Linux's eyes softened and the anger went out of his eyes completely. He took Lucy's hands in his. "Look, I still don't like that you didn't tell me, but I understand. I forgive you." A huge smile appeared on Lucy's face. "But don't do that again." Lucy nodded vigorously, ecstatic that Linux was no longer mad at her.

"Thank you," she whispered and Linux pulled her into a comforting and loving hug. No longer able to take it anymore, Natsu stormed up to Linux and pushed him hard. However, Linux being a dragon god was far stronger, and was an extremely tough pillar of strength that could be destroyed by few. He stayed in place and gave Natsu a smirk. Linux looked down at him, being half a head taller.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie," Linux chortled. "Nice hair, where'd you get that hairstyle?"

"Shut up!" Natsu growled, punching him with a flaming fist but not making even his clothes singe.

"Stop it!" Lucy moved in front of Linux defensively. "Why are you doing this?" She said in confusion and anger. "He's my friend! What, you just looked at him and decided that you didn't like him?"

"He…he…" Natsu said like a child, looking back and forth between Lucy and Linux, his expression still angry but on the inside fearful of Linux's intimidating expression.

"Go ahead," Linux snarled, putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

Now feeling like his man pride was torn out, he stormed out the guild, an angry anime cloud chasing after him and whining in his ears. The doors were slammed close and Lucy took in a breath, about to sigh when the guild doors slammed open again. Lucy jerked towards the guild doors and was confused upon seeing the Twin Dragon Slayers.

"Hey, I heard the blondie came back," Sting smirked. "Where's Natsu?" He scanned around the guild until his eyes fell on Lucy and he stood up really straight in shock. "W-What…" his mutter was so soft only the dragon slayers heard him, making Linux scowl at him, knowing what was on his mind. Rogue crossed his arms, secretly interested in what was going to happen. He didn't see this every day. Lector was confused and Frosch was simply smiling goofily.

Sting shook out of his daze and returned to scanning for Natsu, blushing slightly. His heart beat fast when he saw Lucy and Linux walk towards him.

"Natsu is not in the guild," Lucy said simply, as if spitting out a bitter taste. She really didn't like what Natsu did. "I don't know where he is."

Now that Lucy was up close, Sting was taken aback at her beauty even more. She had the most amazing figure and face he had ever seen. Lucy was definitely the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. He kept his composure and put on a lazy smirk as he said, "Since the Grand Magic Games is coming up, I came here to find Natsu for a sparring match."

Before he could continue, Lucy cut in, deadpanning, "The Grand Magic Games are five months away."

Sting chuckled slightly nervously. _Holy cow my man pride is already being beaten up. Wait, actually… _"Well, I'm dedicated to winning this time's Grand Magic Games as one of the masters of the Sabertooth guild," he said expertly. "I, the great Sting Eucliffe and the not so great Rogue Cheney will not have anyone besting us once more, which is why I need to find Natsu to test my strength."

This time Erza spoke up, "There are plenty more of us to test your strength on."

Sting gulped nervously. The intimidating sight of her was not welcoming. "In that case I…" He looked around the guild in a second before letting his eyes rest on Lucy. "…challenge Lucy Heartfilia to a battle!"

Sting smirked. Erza ended up becoming the one to give him a chance to basically spend more time with his newfound crush. _Oh yes, life is going just great._

Rogue mentally sighed. _Cocky Sting as usual, but smart. Looks like he got what he wanted. I guess it's about time he found his mate, and this fairy is definitely a possible choice. It'll be interesting to see how this plays out. However, Sting's chances don't seem too good because I see that the fairy and this new fairy, I suppose, are most likely interested in each other. _

~OUTSIDE THE GUILD~

Sting had mixed feelings about fighting Lucy but the most prominent one was of course showing off to her what he could do. However he had caught wind that Lucy left to train, and he should then be wary of what she could do now.

Lucy was surprised that he had challenged her to a battle, but didn't wonder why. She was feeling excited and pumped up. She hadn't fought anyone other than the dragon gods and goddesses. Plus, a fight was the perfect way to show everyone what she could do. In that case she would have to hold back a lot if she wanted to show the full extent, but just one power of each type of magic would do. And it would be nice if she used her celestial spirits somewhere in the fight as well. They haven't gotten much action during her training.

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was loyally supporting Lucy in the fight, and Linux joined Team Lucy as well. Lector was of course on Team Sting and so was Frosch but Rogue remained silent as usual.

"Ready, start!" Makarov shouted and the battle was on.

Sting was the one who made the first move, being half a carbon copy of Natsu. He rushed forward and tried to land his Light Dragon's Claw. Lucy took the hit and everyone but Linux was surprised only to find out that it didn't do any damage.

"What?"

"No dragon slayer or god attack works on Lucy," Linux smirked. "So the result was decided before the battle even began."

"Impressive," Gildarts murmured, looking at Lucy with interest.

"Light Dragon God's Cleansing Punch!" Lucy shouted and the attack hit Sting, knocking him out. Lucy sweatdropped. "Ah…haha…"

Everyone gaped at the fallen body of Sting. Lector and Frosch had run over to Sting, checking if he was alive with Rogue following. While mostly everybody turned their gaze onto Lucy, Linux went up to her and messed with her hair, smirking proudly.

"I thought you would play with him," Linux said, letting his hand drop to his side and shaking his head in mock sadness.

Lucy huffed and pouted, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm sorry!" she said in a joking tone.

Linux blushed hard but tried to make it seem like he didn't by laughing and smirking, saying, "You can look way too adorable sometimes." He said softly.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Linux chuckled and took Lucy's hand. "Come on. Let's go to your house. You said that Natsu often went to your home at night, eh? I can do that job now, don't you worry."

Natsu growled and walked up to him but stopped short when he saw Linux's extremely intimidating glare. He stepped back, a frown still on his face as he watched them walk away happily, Linux holding Lucy's hand protectively and Lucy happily oblivious of the love square she had managed to get herself into.

**And there you go! A refreshing long chapter! That was about 2,000 words, which is GREAT. And I made Sting have Light Dragon magic instead because White Dragon seems a bit too weird to me. It's just…I think it's…kinda…racist…no offense to Mashima-sama. **


	8. Lovely Night

**Haha get it? No? Anyway, new chapter whoo!**

"Your cooking is delicious, Lucy!" Linux said happily, setting down his cutlery onto his spotless dish before getting up to wash it for his host. "I can't believe I never had your cooking before!"

Lucy blushed. She muttered, "Thanks but the food made by the other dragon goddesses are better."

Linux grinned wholeheartedly. "Are you kidding me? Your food is better and most of it was vegetables too. Don't get me wrong, I love veggies it's just that meat tastes better."

"And you're supposed to be a dragon god."

"Just because I'm a dragon god doesn't mean I'm nice!"

"Yes, but it's not like you needed this food in the first place."

"Well, so do you."

The joking ended there as Lucy had no excuses to offer. She had been eating the same as usual even after she became a dragon goddess. _But food tastes so good._ _Wow I sounded like Natsu there. Bad Lucy! _Lucy resisted the urge to slap herself a little and weird out Linux and instead continued washing the dishes. They washed the dishes together in a peaceful silence.

When the dishes were done, Lucy turned to Linux. "So, what do you want to do?"

Linux smirked, "Let's just snuggle on the couch."

Lucy blushed but before she could even think to say something, someone spoke up, "What's this about snuggling on the couch?"

Sting was sitting on the couch with a slightly irritated look in a 'cool' position. Rogue was simply sitting down on an armchair, talking to Lector. Frosch was gnawing on some fish Lucy suspected came from her freezer thanks to a certain Exceed. Lucy decided to let it go however because Frosch looked way too innocent. Of course Happy looked innocent too but Lucy knew his mischievous ways.

"Exactly what I said," Linux said, smirking and slinging an arm over Lucy's shoulder, startling her and making her blush. "I thought you were a dragon slayer. I guess dragon slayers aren't that up to snuff as I thought they were."

Sting growled lowly but decided not to act. _Keep your cool, Lucy is here. _"Well since I'm sitting on the couch you have to snuggle somewhere else."

"The bed it is, I suppose," Linux said, shrugging and moving towards Lucy's bed. Lucy protested a little but Linux ignored her, smirking even more instead.

"Actually I was planning to leave soon so you can just have your fun on the couch," Sting said, standing up. He couldn't believe Linux.

"I'll just head on to the bed, actually," Linux called, continuing his walk to the babymaker.

However the four were already gone. Lucy pouted, "What was that about?"

Linux grinned. "Our feelings for you except his is a small crush and mine is so huge it can only be called love."

Lucy blushed. _I really wonder how he makes me blush so easily! _"You are _so _cheesy."

"You're lucky I don't like cheese then," Linux chuckled. "Alright, on the bed you go. You look tired. It's best you sleep early so that I can call you up early tomorrow."

"But it's just eight!" Lucy protested.

"Are you suggesting we have a bit of fun?" Linux asked suggestively. "Because I can provide that."

"N-No…" Lucy blushed _again_. "Um, maybe you can tell me a bedtime story?" Lucy squeaked.

"Better yet, I tell you a bit of history about the dragon gods and goddesses," Linux said, sitting down right next to Lucy's body on the bed. He then lied down and made himself comfortable. Since Lucy's blush from before was not gone, it became even redder. "Shall I?"

"Yes, sure," Lucy said, calming down and holding her blanket to her neck.

"Well, the dragon gods and goddesses existed around the start of humanity," Linux paused. "Wow, this sounds like a bedtime story for kids." Lucy giggled. "Anyway, they once started as humans and because of the purity of their souls they were transformed into dragon gods and goddesses. There are actually more than one type of each dragon god and goddess so they put a complete set together. There are just three though."

Lucy cut in, "Sorry for interrupting, but why haven't the others told me before? Not even Miswa told me anything about this."

"No problem. We didn't tell you about this because…actually I volunteered to do this, but since you were too busy with the others I couldn't tell you. And during our breaks I find it better talking with you about other things and buying you gifts and it just slipped my mind."

Lucy blushed. "Well, go on."

Linux smirked. "Anyway, there were three complete sets of stuff but we always had at least one special dragon god or goddess. I don't know who the last one was, but that was like probably before you were born."

"How old are you anyway?" Lucy asked playfully.

"Four hundred and sixty-seven," Linux replied thoughtfully. "That's pretty young actually, compared to the others. I was the youngest, and now you are."

"I can't believe I'm friends with someone older than Zeref," Lucy giggled.

"I can't believe it either," Linux said, scoffing playfully. "You're a baby."

"Hey!" Lucy protested. "At least you don't call me young one like Opia does." Lucy suddenly turned thoughtful, thinking of her other family.

Linux noticed her thoughtful state. "You miss them?"

"Of course I do," Lucy said, sighing happily. "I hope we get to see them soon. This talk is really great. I'm having a great time actually, just thinking about them."

"And spending time with me?"

"…yes."

Linux smiled, a special smile Lucy loved the most. It looked like it held feelings of…love and extreme happiness you would only find if it was true love. That smile made Lucy feel special and extremely happy as well, so she returned the smile with her own special one. The moment lasted for centuries and it took a cat accidentally crashing into a trash can just outside to make them snap out of it.

"So yeah, don't you miss them?" Lucy said sheepishly.

Linux returned back to 'normal' and replied, "I've been seeing their faces for four hundred and forty-seven years. I think I can do without them for a couple of years or so."

Lucy laughed. "Four hundred and forty-seven, huh? So you were twenty when you became a dragon god?"

"Yup, it was a magical moment," Linux said wistfully. "But not as magical as just being with you."

This time Lucy blushed so hard she had to bring her blanket over her head so that she could blush in peace. "Oh my Astraea, just stop it." Her voice was muffled and embarrassed.

Linux smirked lovingly. "You know what they say. A boy in love teases his lover, or something along those lines."

Lucy pulled down her blanket, her face red from what she was about to say. "So you're saying that you love me?"

"Nuh uh," Linux shook his head. "I'm not teasing. I'm telling the truth."

Lucy felt slightly exasperated but happy at the same time. She smiled her special smile again and this time Linux was the one who blushed and stared at her. Finally he broke the silence and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Lucy blushed heavily but was determined to make him do the same, "You are quite good-looking yourself. And what I say is the truth, simply so."

Linux blushed even harder. He moaned, "Why do you make me feel so unnatural?"

"With the beat of love pumping in your heart, I find it undeserving of the word unnatural," Lucy said, grinning. "I can hear your heartbeat from here."

"And yours, apparently," Linux said, closing his eyes as if to hear it better and opening them again lazily, making Lucy blush for the nth time. "You're blushing too much. I think we better get to sleep."

Lucy halted him, "Wait!"

Linux stood up. "Yes?"

Lucy grinned sheepishly, "How do you keep track of your age anyway?"

"Birthday parties," Linux replied simply, grinning. "Akari has gotten overboard with the candles."

"I should have guessed," Lucy said, remembering that one birthday party held for Linux. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the couch," he said, almost out the door.

"No! Just…sleep here," Lucy said shyly.

Linux blinked before he smiled his special smile again.

**Cutie-patootie. Anyway do you get it now? Am I now a stand-up comedian? Nah just joking I can't be one… This was a short chapter but hopefully the fluffiness is like at least upped by two times. Next chapter will probably be longer. No, it will be. *determined face and fingers***


	9. Gale of Love

**New chapter baes.**

"Luce," Linux started, looking out onto the sea.

They were at the beach. The sun was setting, giving the beach and the sea a gorgeous orange glow. It was breathtakingly beautiful and both of them were extremely glad that no one was there.

Lucy blushed. "Yes?"

"The moment I saw you, you were already incomparable to this beauty we are witnessing here," Linux said, gesturing to the sun. "But when you turned into a dragon goddess, your beauty became far better than what I have ever seen in my life. Everything about you takes my breath away. Your beauty…your personality…everything is just perfect. You stole my breath and my heart away from me."

Lucy was speechless. She felt embarrassed and flattered. She looked down onto the sand, unable to look up at the light dragon god.

She suddenly felt her head was being lifted up by his slender and strong fingers. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are the one I love the most ever, and you are number one on my list. I will save your life above all else, including mine. Lucy, I love you."

Lucy's tears of joy swam in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and realized with a start that her head was on Linux's bare chest. She jerked up and tried to recover from her shock. She did so quickly and she took a peek at Linux to see if he was awake. He was breathing steadily with a huge grin on his face, all with closed eyes.

She sighed softly and swung her legs over the bed. Her senses told her it was about eight, and the clock told her she was correct. She had to get up soon for she normally went to the guild around this time and she was already late by Lucy standards.

Later when she was brushing her teeth, she thought of her dream again. She wished for it to be true, but she knew it wouldn't happen for at least a while. _I just hope someone won't come to take him away from me. I don't think I can handle that. _

She quickly did the rest of her morning routine and put on her new clothes. She had gone shopping with the dragon goddesses to choose better clothes befitting a dragon goddess which did not include cleavage and required a bit more modesty. She understood solemnly and now she wore a really cute shirt with sleeves up to her elbows and a pair of shorts that went down to her knees. She took a look at herself in the mirror and prided herself in looking cute and modest at the same time.

She returned to the bed with a slight bounce in her steps as usual to wake Linux up and found out that he was not in it. She went to the kitchen and saw that he was sitting at the table with two plates of eggs and bacons on the table.

"Good morning," Linux greeted with his usual smile. A smile never failed to appear on his face when he was around Lucy. "I made breakfast."

"Well, I would find it odd if Natsu came to make it," she replied with a playful smile. She sat down and looked at her plate happily. "It looks delicious."

"Bacon is one of the best," Linux agreed, digging in.

Lucy picked up her cutlery. "I was talking about the eggs, actually. But thanks for the breakfast."

They had breakfast with light chatter and a teensy amount of flirting. They washed their own plates.

"It's nine already?" Linux questioned, slightly incredulous.

"It's all because of you! We're so late now!" Lucy groaned and took Linux's hand. "Come on!"

"Why is it so important to be early anyway? It's not like there's a set time," Linux said, confused.

"I always go at around eight, so basically I'm an hour late," Lucy explained as they ran to the guild.

They arrived rather quickly. Everyone was already there except for some people who must have gone on missions already. The two went to Team Natsu's table after greeting everyone. Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds were there as well.

"You're late," Erza said, eating her strawberry cake as usual. "We had already picked out a mission for the team and these four are going. It's an S-class mission which I am sure we can handle since Lucy, Sting, Rogue and I are S-class."

"I am S-class?" Lucy repeated.

"Master made you S-class after the fight," Gray replied, lazily eating some ice. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, you kicked his ass really fast!" Happy cheered, munching on his fish. He had a plate filled with fish bones in front of him. If Lucy's mathematics were adequate, Happy should have eaten about one hundred already. He returned to arguing with Lector.

"Wow," Lucy said, thinking of the fight.

"Don't think it'll happen again," Sting said, catching some sunlight. "I wasn't letting my guard up."

"Even if you say that, she would've beaten you quickly anyway," Natsu replied, chewing his chicken. Fire, might I add.

Sting couldn't say anything to his idol and just silently returned to his food. He was sulking a little since Lucy was the fastest ever to beat him plus she was the one he was planning to impress and yet he lost to her so easily.

"We'll go on the mission tomorrow to let you catch up with the guild today," Erza spoke. "For example, look at Levy."

Lucy did and she noticed that her belly seemed to be bulging. _She looks like she's pregnant! Oh, I hope I'm right! _"In that case, I'll talk to you guys later!"

They repeated their 'see you later' and Lucy went to Levy. She sat down. Levy noticed her and gave her a big smile, "Hey, Lu-chan! It's so great that you're back again."

"It's so great to see you too, Levy-chan!" Lucy grinned. "Are you pregnant?" she said, feeling giddy and excited for her best friend.

Levy's happy expression turned into a sad one. "…yes."

Lucy had been very prepared to squeal so she did but for only one second before she caught herself and noticed that Levy was unhappy, which she did _not _expect. "I'm so happy for you, but why don't you feel the same? Or even happier?"

Levy sighed and peeked at Gajeel. "The father is Gajeel."

"Of course," Lucy nodded vigorously.

Levy managed a small smile. "We did it a month ago. We bought condoms, and we, _he _didn't expect this to happen. He just…told me he didn't want a child and…he broke up with me." She ended with a sob and buried her face in her hands. Lucy quickly sat down at her side and whispered sweet nothings, stroking her back comfortingly. She was furious at Gajeel but right then Levy needed some comfort.

"How…how can he just…do that to me?" Levy said softly in between sobs.

"Don't worry, Levy-chan, I'll ask him," Lucy said reassuringly. "I'm sure that metal-head has some sort of reason for it. You know it, okay? Have faith. I'll talk to him."

Levy nodded and calmed down. "P-Please…"

"I'll bring you to Wendy now," Lucy said, getting up. "You can have some fun talking."

Lucy led Levy over to Wendy and they stayed there for a while, talking. Levy eventually laughed and Lucy found it safe for her to leave. They said their goodbyes and Lucy walked over to Gajeel.

Before she could even say anything, Gajeel spoke, "I heard everything. I'm not saying anything to you."

The next thing he knew, Gajeel was being pressed up against the wall and Lucy was holding him by his clothes. She said with contempt and disgust, "Metal freak, you have five seconds before you tell me what was going on in your metallic head."

Gajeel couldn't believe it. He was fearful of the bunny girl in front of him. He nodded quickly and said, "Look-"

Lucy cut him off, "This isn't the best place to explain."

Everyone was looking at them and while they were her family she felt it easier for the both of them and Levy if they had their talk somewhere else instead. Luckily Makarov was among them so he helpfully told her that there was a room on the ground floor which was completely unused. Lucy thanked him sincerely before she dragged Gajeel in aforementioned room.

"Now, speak," Lucy said, giving Gajeel an intimidating look to make sure he was going to tell the truth. Gajeel gulped noticeably and Lucy was satisfied, but kept the look on.

"Okay, look," Gajeel began, "there was this kid I met right after Metallicana disappeared on me. He was like four and didn't have any magic or parents so he asked me for food. I gave him some – not metal – and after that he kept coming back for more. And don't tell anyone but I grew soft towards the little guy. He was the most important person to me.

"After a few more of his visits, he began to ask me to show him my magic. My powers were going wonky back then because I could barely find any metal and everywhere I went people refused to let me eat their metal. But I showed him anyway because he was getting pretty annoying but most of all he was…too cute with his puppy eyes and whatever.

"I began to show him more and more and finally my magic was the main attention during his visits. But, finally, the lack of metal really got to me…and using my magic…he was gone. That's why I don't want a child. What if one day metal just becomes very hard for me to find and I accidentally kill the baby? I can't love Levy anymore if I did that. I don't deserve to. I'd rather she has someone else to take care of it rather than me killing the one that becomes very important to me and breaking the one that I love the most."

Lucy was touched by his words and his depressed look. She had expected a good reason but she never expected something like this. She didn't feel angry at Gajeel anymore. That would be wrong of her to feel. "Listen, Levy-chan wouldn't be very happy if you killed her child, but she would prefer if you stay by her side and take care of the child with her. You're the one she wants to take of her child the most, I am very sure of it. So, become her boyfriend again, marry her and be the best father ever. I have no doubt you'll be able to pull it off, and so does she. You're hurting her a lot right now. Just stay with her and support her."

Gajeel blushed and stayed silent for a few moments before he sighed. He said, "You're right. I will. She is the love of my life, and the most important person to me, and so will the baby."

Suddenly, the door broke down and a cloud of dust appeared. When it finally settled down, it fully revealed the entire guild with Levy in the front, crying and smiling.

Lucy was confused and disappointed in herself. "H-How did I not sense…so…many…souls just outside the door…?"

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in happiness. "I'm so happy that you finally realize…I can't live without you by my side…not ever…"

Lucy's expression turned into an ecstatic one. Finally Levy was happy once again. She squealed when she saw the two hug each other and kiss at the same time.

"Levy, I'm sorry," Gajeel said, crying a little. "I'm so stupid, that was the most regretful thing I've ever done, and it's to you…I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"I believe you," Levy beamed. "You'll take great care of the baby, I'm sure of it. There's not a single seed of doubt in my mind. You'll take care of it better than I can."

"Gihi, I don't think you can say that," he said, pecking her on her forehead and messing up her hair. He laughed again when she looked up at him with a pout.

"I might look like I'm great with children, but I swear I'm not," Levy said, hugging Gajeel again with a humongous grin. "I love you so much, Gajeel Redfox."

"I love you even more, Levy McGarden."

"D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" every female shouted.

"What a man," Linux said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"WHAT A MAN!" Elfman repeated, both of his fists in the air.

Lucy grinned and stood next to Linux. "Hey."

"Hey," Linux said. "You look beautiful," he said, barely emitting a sound.

Since everyone was still cheering their loudest and clapping really hard, she couldn't hear anything. "What?"

"I mean you did a beautiful thing. Yessirree."

"…okay…"

**There ya go! A chapter full of GaLe! That was quite a bit of LiLu too, I guess. I hope you loved it! Bai you sons of guns!**


	10. Groove-ia

**Hey you guns of sons. Oh yeah, 21 guns. Heard of that? :P**

The excitement had mostly worn off. Everyone was still partying, of course. It had only been two hours since. Lucy still had to restrain her squeal every time she glanced at Levy and Gajeel. Mira didn't even bother to hide hers. At one point she had also managed to get the two drunk, making the two shamelessly make out in public. Elfman had luckily managed to pull them to the unused room Lucy and Gajeel had used earlier so everyone was spared from the scene.

Lucy noticed Gray fully-clothed and sitting by himself in the corner. She had also noticed him reject Natsu's constant requests for him to join the guild brawl, only to be sent away with a strange intimidating look, something that Lucy didn't see too often on the ice mage's face, even if it was because of Natsu.

As his younger sister figure, Lucy decided she couldn't let Gray be like this and excused herself from Linux's flirting before walking up to Gray, calling back to assure her top-secret crush she wasn't going to confess to Gray.

"So, what's wrong?" Lucy asked with a concerned look, sliding in the seat across from Gray.

He looked up with a glare before he even realized it was Lucy, and softened it to a line. "Nothing."

"Don't you act like a girl and lie to me," Lucy snapped. Gray seemed slightly startled. "There's obviously something bothering you. So be a good big brother and tell me what's up."

"Big brother?" Gray said, cracking a smile.

"Yes," Lucy said firmly. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure," Gray said and the smile grew more sentimental. Lucy smiled sweetly as well. That look didn't always appear on the calm mage's face.

"So, again, what's wrong? Please tell me," Lucy said, pouting teasingly.

Gray stayed silent for a few moments before he sighed and said, "It's just that Juvia and I's anniversary is coming soon and I really don't know what to get her. She seems pretty excited about it and I don't want to get her spirits down."

"I didn't think you would be the type to worry about it."

"But I do," Gray said.

"So what made you get together in the first place anyway? I thought if anything, you thought of her as a friend," Lucy said and got herself comfortable to get ready for a long story.

"Okay, our relationship started off weird. She was this creepy, obsessed water mage and she still is. I was pushing her away when secretly I actually liked it and her so much more. I like her Gray doll even though I'm slightly disturbed by it, I like her bentos even though I find those off-putting as well, and I like her stalking even though it meant that I couldn't get a moment all to myself.

"And then she finally had it when you left and confessed to me one random day in the middle of the guild. It wasn't exactly a confession since I knew about her huge crush back then, and she actually knew that this whole time, but she wanted to tell it straight to my face. I wanted to too. And I broke it to her. I told her that I liked everything about her even though her actions disturbed me at the same time. I couldn't lie to her about that but she was fine with it. In fact, she just let out this strange ass noise and fainted. It wasn't even a squeal.

"So basically she's crazy and I liked her. When we actually started going out on dates, and did these very lovey-dovey stuff and had PDAs all the time – she's the one who actually initiates them, mind you – I started to love her instead. And yesterday was the day I admitted it to her, when you finally got back. So that's basically all you missed about our love story."

Lucy squealed and Gray had to cover his ears. "Hehe, sorry but that was a really cute story."

"No problem. I should've remembered I was talking to a girl. So, anyway, our relationship didn't get that serious but I'm planning on making it happen. She's the only woman I want to give up my virginity to. She's the only woman I want to put a ring on, and I want her to know that on our first anniversary. It'll never be any other. Plus, my love will make her the happiest out of every girl I know and that is enough for me."

"Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you to tell her that. The Juvia I know will be sent into a coma."

Gray winced. "I hope that won't actually happen."

"But what's the actual point of your depression and anger?"

"The perfect gift," Gray stated firmly. "This isn't even our wedding yet, but I still want to make it perfect anyway. Our first date wasn't perfect, and I want this one to be different. I only gave her a love I made, even though I could do that any minute." He demonstrated by moving his hand across the table and leaving beautiful hearts in its trail. "See? But she was happy though, so I let it be."

"You said it yourself," Lucy said firmly. "'She was happy though'. She would be on cloud nine if you gave her your boxers from your childhood days. So, don't get yourself down by thinking that you should give her an amazing gift. If you want to be a perfect boyfriend, just make something that'll tell her that she's the only girl you'll ever need, if anything. _Any girl _would be ecstatic if the guy they were stalking love-crazily told them that."

"She's right."

Lucy and Gray looked up extremely quickly. The owner of the voice was a very happy Juvia. "Juvia is the happiest woman on Earth every time she gets noticed by Gray-sama."

"But, Juvia-" the stubborn man said, still not convinced.

Juvia put her finger right on Gray's lips, silencing him and making him blush. "Hush, silly Gray-sama. Don't worry your handsome little head over this silly thing. As long as Juvia remains Gray-sama's girlfriend, she will not be disappointed in any way, shape or form."

Gray's look transformed into a grin. "Well, the title will be upped to 'Gray-sama's wife' one day."

Juvia fainted with love in her eyes and Lucy squealed. Gray picked up Juvia bridal-style and turned to look at Lucy. He had a silly smile on. "Thank you so much. See you later, imouto-chan." And he left, leaving Lucy smiling at his back.

"Hey, Luce!"

"Linux!" Lucy said, quickly punching Linux without even turning around. She then turned around and said, "I hope you weren't watching this whole time!" She was slightly angry, but was mentally laughing at Linux's poor state.

"…I was listening…" Linux said, dazed.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't intrude on a private moment like that again."

"I wasn't intruding!" Linux whined. Lucy expertly ignored his protest and walked to the bar, Linux flanking her. "You're not angry, right?"

"No."

"Yes! Because, you know, I had to make sure that you weren't confessing to him…"

"It's not like we're dating, are we?" Lucy swirled around to face Linux, smirking.

"Of course not, it's just that I have to take care of you, just in case he cheats on you, ya know! I'm your big brother!" Lucy had to admit that was pretty good acting, but a dragon goddess would never fall for something like that. Instead, she hatched a plan.

"So, we're never going to be together?" Lucy asked innocently, looking down with anime sad eyes.

Linux, being a sucker wrapped around Lucy's little finger through and through, panicked and quickly said, "N-No, I was just-"

"Calm down, Linux, I was just messing with you!" Lucy said, smirking again. She turned around and sashayed her way to the bar. Normally she would never have done this, but let's just say that Akari always had a strong influence on dear little Lucy.

Linux stared at her back, defeated.

What a day.

**Was that weird? O.o**


	11. Very Wow

**Another chapter~**

The hand of the clock that indicated the seconds passing by ticked by slowly. Trains came and went. People got on and off the train, worked by autopilot. Some people sat on the benches, either getting up to get on their desired trains or to greet their friends or loved ones. And some were simply waiting for their late members to arrive so that they could finally get on their Train 1, which is actually not Train 1, but actually Train 4.

What were the chances of four trains going to the exact same place?

The redheaded mage felt impatient. Not simply impatient, of course, but extremely irritated to a point no words could describe nor no punching bag could satisfy. What she needed was a package full of relaxation, which included fifty strawberry cakes and at least three people to act as punching bags.

She had none at the moment.

A certain blue Exceed had been observing Titania, anxious for her team members' lives. He busied himself with eating his fishes, a pile of fish bones next to him.

A flash and two females appeared, kneeling in front of the scarlet-haired mage. "We're very sorry for being so late! Please, please, please forgive us!" the blonde spoke.

"Please forgive Juvia! Juvia is very, very sorry!"

Three males appeared and did the same, and nothing was in their mind at the moment except the need for the S-class mage's forgiveness.

However, Erza Scarlet had no intention of letting the ones who were at fault go so easily.

Lucy, Juvia and Happy were still staring fearfully at the bodies that belonged to Gray, Linux and Natsu piled in front of them. Erza was calmly and happily eating her strawberry cake on her makeshift bed. At least the monster was calm for the moment, making the tense feeling ease a little.

"Would you like to know what the mission is about?" Erza spoke, quite so suddenly that she scared the three conscious mages.

"Y-Yes," Lucy said. Her nervousness would never go away even if Erza turned out to be her blood-related sister.

Erza wordlessly handed her the mission request, unable to stop eating her delicious cake. Juvia and Happy looked at the paper in Lucy's hands, happy for anything to distract them from the monster just sitting in front of them.

**Please save us from this terrifying monster that has suddenly come and has decided to reside in our town. He usually stays in the mayor's mansion at night and only comes out to eat, and usually he eats the children. We have lost twenty-two dear, sweet children already. This is absolutely terrible and he is causing everyone grief. Please, please, please save us! Come to the woods right outside the town for more information.**

**Location: Aoihoshi**

**Reward: 10,000,000 Jewels**

"Aoihoshi? That's the town with the legendary blue star, right?" Lucy said, looking at the said word very intently, interested.

Erza smiled a little. "Yes, it is. Every year on the night of the fifteenth of December, the blue star will appear in the very centre of the town. There is no true explanation for why it appears. Blue light will be casted over the entire town, making everything look incredibly beautiful. There is a festival on that very day, started by those who believe it is the work of the Water Dragon Goddess."

"The Water Dragon Goddess…" Lucy whispered.

"Yes. The festival is called December Star and lasts for a full night. People use the day to set up their stalls to promote their delicious food to foreigners, and they have beautiful sculptures for a contest. They look impressive every year. For a lot of people, the greatest event is the play, which is held right under the Blue Star. After the play, Aurelius, a man who is rumored to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints," the listeners gasped, "will dance with a woman he sees fit under the Blue Star while everyone dances around them, ending the night."

Lucy and Juvia had stars in their eyes, and Happy asked, "Do they sell fish?" to which Erza replied, "Only the best." and to which Happy gained some stars in his eyes.

"Today is the thirteenth!" Lucy said with a start. "We should stay for the festival!"

"We certainly should," Erza nodded, and Juvia followed with her own vigorous action.

Juvia had a sudden realization, and she took out a magazine. "Juvia believes she's seen a picture of Aurelius just today!"

Lucy and Erza leaned in – Erza only a little – to look at the handsome mage. He had blue, styled hair framing his face and a smile that could knock any woman off her feet. However, Lucy, Juvia and Erza all had their own interests who did not include this charming man.

"He looks amazing," Lucy commented.

"Better than ever," Erza approved, returning to her cake.

"Not as handsome as _my _Gray-sama," Juvia said, as loyal and as possessive as ever.

Suddenly, three collective groans could be heard. They came from, of course, the three boys. They were about to get up when their minds suddenly processed that the monster herself was sitting on top of them and instantly became limp, fearful for their lives.

"Oh, I feel that you are awake," Erza said. "Perhaps you have learned your lesson?"

"Aye!" the three said in unison.

"Any more of this and I'll have master give you The Punishment," Erza said, getting off the boys to sit with the girls instead.

"Aye!" the boys repeated.

Finally, they arrived at the town of Aoihoshi. The town was deserted, most likely due to the fact a monster was currently living in it, scaring away all of the townsfolk.

"I've been to the festival before, and it seems strange to see it the complete opposite of what it's supposed to be," Erza said, looking around. "We must complete this mission, and complete it fast."

The others agreed. Twenty minutes later, they finally found the forest. Upon entering it they could see some adults hiding in and around some thick trees, watching closely for any threats. Once Lucy caught the eye of one of them, she lifted up her hand where she had chosen to stamp her guild mark on. He widened his eyes, motioned for the others to follow him and stepped out into the open. Another man had run off deeper into the woods, possibly calling for the mayor.

"I can't believe some help is finally here," one woman said. "We have been waiting for a few weeks. The monster is certainly the worst I've ever known." She had tears in her eyes. "My husband and I lost all three of my children to it and they're all just kids." A man comforted her with an arm around her shoulder, whispering some reassuring words to her.

"Don't worry now, you can count on us," Erza spoke firmly and determinedly, making the adults trust in her and believe her. "We will stop this monster today."

"Thank God!" another man said. "We believe in you!"

"All of us do!" they shouted, and the Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but smile.

Two men appeared, one of them the man from before and the other a man in his forties with a pair of glasses. He smiled upon seeing the mages.

"Thank you all for coming; you have no idea how much we all have suffered from the coming of this monster. None of us are able to sleep at night knowing that the children are being killed by the monster and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Now, however, knowing that all of you are here, we feel safe and comforted for you are of the legendary Fairy Tail. We are all extremely grateful for your coming. And it is all the better to see some of the very best have come. I know all of you are very capable."

"It is our duty to finish whatever the mission we accept requests." That statement came from none other than Erza.

His smile widened. "That is very good to hear. Titania, you are a very strong woman, physically and mentally. You are always one to depend on hearing something true and confident from. Unfortunately, there is actually not much we can tell you about the monster. It is definitely something we have never seen before, however. We suspect it is one of the creations of Zeref, sent to rain hell upon our lovely and beautiful town." A tear escaped his eye.

"Do tell what information you have to back you up on that accusation."

"We have heard that Zeref has once created a devil whose only purpose is to swallow innocent souls such as the children of our town. They are pure and are not knowledgeable; the perfect meal for this monster to feast on. The children he has eaten are not older than the tender age of five. What we have not included in the paper is that sometimes he does not eat the body and simply drain the very soul out of the children. We have seen it firsthand." Two more tears fall onto the ground.

The listeners had looks of horror on their faces. Erza looked down, unable to maintain the gaze she was sharing with the mayor. Lucy had a hand clasped to her mouth, and all Linux could imagine were the soulless eyes of children wandering about in a deserted town.

"Why would it do that?" Natsu said with flaming fists, enraged.

"It is not for its hunger but for the satisfaction of its heartless nature," the mayor simply said.

"We should go now," Natsu said, running away.

Erza asked, "Is there anything else we should know?"

The mayor shook his head, and the Fairy Tail mages chase after the retreating fire mage.

Lucy and Linux easily caught up to Natsu. They quickly found the place, and Lucy managed to pull the pink-haired mage to a stop right before he charged in.

"Don't just go in recklessly! It might be sleeping right now, so we might have a chance attack it first before it wakes up." Natsu, being the hotheaded idiot he was, did not stop struggling.

Linux got right up in his face and said, "Pinkie Pie, stop for a moment right now and think. Think about how it feels like to be a sane and calm person who actually thinks of a plan before heading straight into battle. Think about how it feels like to be a true man like me and Ice Princess."

"Hey!" an ice mage cried out.

Linux waited for a few moments, and seeing that Natsu was not listening to reason, decided to just punch him in the stomach, sending him flying. "That's what you get!"

"Why you-" Natsu started, only to be stopped by a feeling of cold metal on his stomach. He stopped and looked sheepishly up at Erza, who glared at him. "Um, hey, Erza, yeah, I, yeah-" He quieted down when he saw the extremely heated glare Erza had on, which contradicted the snow falling around her.

"Natsu, can you stop being hotheaded for once?" Erza asked.

"Aye!"

"Then do it."

"Aye!"

Erza stepped away from him and allowed Natsu to stand. "So, I'll go in first, and all of you follow. _Slowly and cautiously_."

"Aye!"

"We need to have the advantage here. We don't know exactly how strong this monster will be. Chances are it'll be extremely difficult, but hopefully with Lucy's new powers here, we won't have a problem. Are all of you ready?"

"Yes!"

"So, let's go."

Erza led the way as she said, and managed to open the doors without making a sound. The others followed her and when they were gathered around the huge beast, Erza counted one to three before they all attacked the monster with their respective spells. Lucy and Linux hung back with smiles on their faces, ready to step in if things got nasty.

They fought with determination, and the tense emotions that were floating around were erased when they found they were having fun. They managed to forget what this monster had done and instead thought about the moves they were going to use and predict the moves the monster was going to do. The monster remained uninjured, and twenty minutes later Lucy and Linux decided it was enough.

"Unison Raid!" they shouted, and attacked the monster.

The monster roared before it fell down, defeated. Everyone cheered and Lucy and Linux shared a high-five.

"I approve," Erza said, nodding.

"Woohoo!" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"That was great," Gray said, smirking.

"Juvia is happy that Lucy is beginning to have a relationship with Linux. But if Juvia finds Lucy with Gray-sama, she will not be very happy."

They returned to the forest and the adults came out. Seeing the expressions on the Fairy Tail mages' face was already enough to make them ecstatic.

"Thank you so, so much!" the mayor said with waterfalls of tears coming from his eyes in gratitude. "Our town is finally safe once again! Thank goodness!"

Everyone cheered very loudly, making them grin and smile. Someone shouted, "This calls for a big celebration!"

The town used the day to whip up a feast and decorations for the celebration. That night, the snow glowed white under the light of the nearly full moon. Everyone was dancing and eating, celebrating the end of the monster's terror.

The mayor came up to Lucy, Erza, Linux and Juvia. Gray and Natsu were fighting somewhere on the dance floor which was not really a dance floor it was just normal snow.

The mayor seemed merry and slightly tipsy. He had a huge grin plastered on his face with duct tape. "Ah, so you're here! It's so good to finally see you, I had searched for all of you for a while, you know, it is quite hard to find people in this crowd, I thought you were dancing you know, but I guess not, I really think you should though, ah, maybe later?"

"Sure!" Lucy chirped.

"That's great to hear! So, have you heard about the festival we hold here? It's just in two days!"

"Yes, we have, and we're looking forward to it," Erza spoke.

"Excellent! Aurelius will be pleased to meet the people who have saved our dear town of Aoihoshi! I am quite grateful you know I can't stop telling you so! What I've come to tell you, actually, is that Aurelius has come to choose the maiden he shall dance with!"

"Really?" Lucy and Juvia said, surprised.

"Yes, and that maiden is going to be one of you lucky and deserving girls!"

"REALLY?!" Lucy and Juvia said, shocked. Erza and Linux also looked surprised, not actually having expected that.

"Yes, and he's coming now!"

Lucy and Juvia couldn't actually say really again because Aurelius appeared beside the mayor, smiling that smile he had right in the magazines.

"Hello," Aurelius greeted.

"Hello," they replied.

Aurelius had his eyes all over the girls before resting on Lucy, and he smiled even wider, having already made his pick. Linux had to restrain a low growl, which was controlled to the quietest sound. "Why, I think I've made my choice already! You, fair blonde maiden, are perfect for me to dance with. Your luscious hair, your figure, everything! Yes, yes, this is absolutely perfect~!" He finished by taking Lucy's hand and kissing it, forcing Linux to clap a hand over his mouth to cover up his growl.

"Oh, um," Lucy said, embarrassed.

"I won't accept your rejection! You will be perfecto!" Aurelius said with a not-so-manly wink. "I have to go now, sadly. Ciao!"

Lucy stared at his back, speechless. "Juvia believes you have landed yourself in a hot mess."

"That was not my fault!"

**Did you guys like that chapter? :3**


	12. A Day in Aoihoshi

**How's it going, Seshes? What do you think of that name for you guys? :D (I know it's weird don't judge) Also, thank you for taking the time to follow. 100 follows is a worthy milestone! :D Also, do any of you play Frozen Essence? It's a sim date - lame I know - but check it out! **

**ALSO, thank you Animeluva1 for judging my chapters. I really appreciate it, senpai! Heartsign.**

The Fairy Tail mages were now in the best inn in Aoihoshi courtesy of the mayor who shall remain nameless. Erza was currently having strawberry cake, unaware of the chaos around her caused by the two rivals while Juvia and Lucy were simply chatting, something that doesn't happen too often. Happy had eaten his fish and was simply having a little scratch on the wall as Linux went through Lucy's suitcase.

"So, Lucy, are you going to dance with Aurelius?" Juvia asked.

"Well, there's really no reason I shouldn't," Lucy answered. "It's just a dance and besides it's not like it means anything."

"Actually it does."

Lucy looked at Erza. "It does?!"

"Of course, the dance isn't for just anyone. The Water Dragon Goddess - Mikyurea, I've learnt - had a steady relationship with another deity for decades before settling down after a quiet and romantic dance. So couples, wives and husbands, wives and wives, husbands and husbands and blossoming romances alike make a point to dance at this festive occasion."

"B-Blossoming r-romances..."

"While Aurelius may be an exception for he is a womanizer, it's possible all the same. After all, traditions aren't taken too lightly in this town, especially when it concerns the Blue Star."

"..."

It was lucky Linux was too entranced with Lucy's thongs to listen.

"It's best not to worry about that, Juvia thinks," Juvia tried to assure. "It most likely doesn't mean nothing. Juvia would go, although admittedly she prefers to dance with Gray-sama."

"..."

Erza finished, "And of course you have to spend the entire night with him."

"Of course..." Lucy repeated.

"It's a honor, really."

"..."

That afternoon, they decided to take a tour around town, although Lucy was quite reluctant to do so, for there was a possibility of encountering Aurelius. However, Erza happened, so there she was.

Lucy was looking at the ground at all times so as to avoid catching Aurelius's eyes so that she would have to talk to him. However, Natsu did not seem to get it and instead tried to get her to look at some things the townsfolk had out on display. He pointed to every goddamn thing he found unusual and since he was on bad terms with Linux (kinda), Gray (kinda) and Erza (more like he's too much of a wuss) and he didn't find Juvia fun and Happy was looking at stuff on his own (such as fish) he decided 'hey I'll call for Lucy even though I know she totally doesn't wanna cause she's my best friend'.

"Lucy, look, that looks so cool!" Natsu enthused.

Lucy looked up for the first time ever and with her luck she was suddenly face-to-face with Aurelius. 'Natsu...!' she thought as she smiled at Aurelius nervously. "Hey, Aurelius. What are you doing?"

The others have now either gone into shops or looking at things on display, so Lucy was sort of trapped.

"Oh, hello, Lucy! The mayor had been kind to me and told me your name. Lovely name, I must say. Fit for a lady such as yourself. I am simply overseeing the preparations for December Star; it's good that everyone is starting already. The festival is just tomorrow, after all," he replied with his usual charming smile.

"Yeah, it would be terrible if the festival isn't prepared for on time," Lucy stated nervously.

Natsu noticed that Lucy wasn't listening to him. "Huh? Oh, blue-haired guy. What is the word Lucy kept saying? Oh yeah, pompous. Lucy, what does it mean again?"

'Natsu, shut it before I tear down your house right in front of you once we get home,' Lucy thought angrily. She spoke out loud, "Natsu, I don't remember saying that. Why don't you..." she looked around and to her luck saw a free samples stall. "...have some food over there?"

Natsu looked at where she pointed and rushed off hungrily. Lucy sighed in relief and looked back at Aurelius. "I'm sorry, but what were we saying again?"

"About the festival! I must get going..." Lucy's heart soared... "...but I can stay for a while." ...and plummeted like a bird whose wings got clipped in midair.

"T-That's great to hear...!" Lucy said, feigning her excitement. 'You're nice and all, but I don't like you!' she thought, looking at Linux. He seemed to be looking at some rings on display and his ears were perked up.

"Yes! So, why don't we have something to eat? I'm famished, actually. Would you like a bite to eat? Do not bother answering, for I see you yearn so! How would you like some of these apple tarts? Simple but the food here are quite unique!" He bought some and lifted one to Lucy. "This one, for example, has the design of the Blue Star!" He said, gesturing to the sky. "Or at least what we think it looks like up close." He motioned for Lucy to take it, and she did so. "Look at it carefully."

The star was a diamond that you would draw out, and looked unique for a diamond. It was a beautiful shade of blue and was a fitting design on a food for the famous Blue Star. "It looks...nice."

"Nice wouldn't be the word you use when you actually see the Blue Star! A fitting description would be something along the lines of...gorgeous if you put it in one word. People would prefer to compose poems for it, and you are right to guess that is I." Lucy restrained the need to roll her eyes. 'Of course,' she thought, thinking again that she would have preferred to be with Linux. "You should eat yours now," he finished, taking a small bite out of his own. "Delicious as usual!"

Lucy admitted to herself that it was delicious. She finished it all quickly, and reached for another. Not noticing the action, he spoke again, "Now, I will show you another delicacy."

That afternoon, Lucy managed to stuff herself with different kinds of treats. When they moved further away from the others, she saw that Linux was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy finally got away that evening. It was nearly night. She had found everyone but Linux back at the inn. She was worried and everyone tried to tell her to not worry but she went out anyway. She checked around town until dusk but Linux was nowhere to be found. After a final look around, she went to the forest.

There was still evidence that the villagers had been living there. There were some cigarettes and bottles of alcohol here and there, but not too much. 'I guess they had to drown away their sorrows somehow,' Lucy thought. She put away the bottles where nobody or no animals or whatever could hurt themselves.

Having done that, she continued and found a beautiful, sparkling pond. It was so clear that it had no problem reflecting the moon. The fishes jumped where the reflection was, making a small area around the pool look peaceful and lively at the same time.

"Wow..." she whispered and took a seat by the pond. The pool brought up her memories starting from the mission that led her to her fate. The fate of her being The Dragon Goddess. She thought fondly of Astraea, Elsa, Ogun, Mikyurea, Opia, Perynmer, Seidelwit, Floriqui, Miswa, Tinara, Erebus, Kira, Jitureo, Akari, Linux...all who trained her to become what she was now. The loving memories with Linux...her return to Fairy Tail... She smiled her 'Linux Smile'.

"It's been too long since I saw that smile."

Lucy jumped up and got into a defensive position before she realized who the person was. It was Linux, who had been sitting not too far from her. He had his 'Lucy Smile' on. Lucy relaxed and went to sit next to him. She brought her knees to her face.

"Why do you like scaring people so much?"

"It's just you, babe."

Lucy blushed. "Excuse me, _gorgeous_. Why do you like scaring me so much?"

Linux stayed quiet for a while. Curious, Lucy took a look at him. He seemed thoughtful and indecisive. Finally, he replied, "Just because."

Lucy had on a 'really' face. "Why did you go off earlier?"

"Nothing caught my eye, so I left and spent a much better time at this place," he almost spat out.

Lucy could see that there was something on his mind. She prodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." The reply was short, curt and cold.

"Is there anything I can do about nothing?"

"None."

"Is it somehow about Aurelius?"

Linux looked at her. His eyes held a bit of panic. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Is that panic I see in your eyes?" Lucy asked, having become an expert at seeing Linux's expressions.

"...Fine. It's because...I don't want to see you with him," Linux relented. "...I've...heard some crazy rumors about him...I can't help but worry, you know? You're my...best friend so...I gotta watch out for you."

"There's nothing you need to worry about," Lucy insisted. "Just let it go."

"Don't tell me you've been listening to those children."

Lucy blushed before she hurried, "That's not the point. The point is: I can take care of myself."

"Physically, I know. Mentally is another thing."

"I'm not that sentimental."

"Please, I could totally see you crying at one of those romance plays. Tomorrow, for example. What if you flood the place with your tears? Gotta protect you from stuff like that."

"That's Juvia you should worry about. But seriously, Linux, no boys use the word 'totally'."

"That's not the point."

"_The point is_, I can take care of myself," Lucy said firmly and confidently. "_Physically and mentally_. So, you can stop worrying, okay?"

Linux rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, fine."

"Good to know that we've come to an agreement."

"Because you won."

"Of course, my dear, lovely boyfriend."

"You mean _knight_."

"You mean _dragon god_."

"You mean _handsome dragon god_."

"Correct," Lucy said, and she grinned.

They suddenly stopped talking and looked into each other's eyes. They grew closer and closer...

And they hugged.

'I'll still protect you,' the handsome dragon god thought.

The maiden thought, 'So I'll always be a best friend to you...'

**A moment between the two. Good or bad, decide for yourself. Also, guinea pigs are cute, even in the world of Minecraft. **


End file.
